Burnt to the Bone
by shortie990
Summary: There is a fire at a crime scene and Sara is caught in the middle of it. How will she get out? Who will save her? Set after Grave Danger. Contains GSR but also as a little Yobling in too.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

This is my new story about how a fire starts at a crime scene and Sara gets caught in the middle of it. Who will save her? How will she get out? Set after Grave Danger.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Grissom was lost in thought, so he did not hear the soft tap on his office door and see the young brunette enter.

"Hi."

Grissom's eyes snapped open at the sound of this one symbol word and drifted back to reality. There standing in front of his desk was Sara Sidle; a tall, slim, level three CSI, brunette and his girlfriend of four months now holding two steamy mugs of coffee in her hands.

"Hi," replied back Grissom, his throat suddenly going dry. Grissom had never been shy or nervous around Sara but ever since they had started dating he as found him self to be more jumpy in her presence.

They both grinned goofily at each other. A moment passed before Sara cleared her throat, "Oh…I brought you coffee." Sara placed one of the mugs in her hands on Grissom desk and took a sip nervously out of the other one.

"Thank you," replied back Grissom staring down into the hot black liquid. He then raised the mug to his lips and took a sip.

"Your welcome," spoke Sara as she perched her self on the edge of the chair, which sat opposite of Grissom's desk. "I thought you could use some, since you be working day and night over the Donnelly case."

Grissom's blue eyes appeared over the rim of the mug on to Sara, studying her as she drank her coffee. On their last date, Grissom had told Sara how this case about two sisters, Marie and Sharon Donnelly were shot to death in their apartment that they shared together. Both were in their fifties and never married or had kids. They had no leads or suspects to follow and it was driving Grissom up the wall.

Sara noticed Grissom staring and pouted at this, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," responded Grissom shaking his head and smiling. "Can't I admire you?" he asked eyes locking with Sara's.

Sara's cheeks flushed a bright red at this and dropped in glance onto her mug. She wasn't used to Grissom commenting like this to her. Sara slowly raised her head and started to lean into Grissom. Knowing where she was going, Grissom started to lean in to but then they both stopped realizing where they were.

Disappointed look came cross Grissom's face as Sara got to her feet. She gave him a shy smile and blew him a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

Sara walked into the break room to pour her self another cup of coffee. Once her cup was full again, she turned and leaned her back against the counter and looked around the room. It was filled mostly with the nightshift CSI's waiting for their assignments for the night. Nick and Warrick were sitting at the table making fun of Greg, who was seated near them, frowning. Catherine was sitting at the table with her back to the door eating an apple and flipping through a magazine. This made Sara smile to see the gang back together again, after being apart for so long. It was also nice to see Nick back to his old, joking self after what had happened to him out in the desert just five months ago.

What had happened to Nick had opened up everyone's eyes and made them realize that life is short. That was the main reason why now Warrick had a gold wedding band on his left ring finger now and also why Grissom and Sara had started dating. Watching Nick in that grave made them realize their true feelings for each other and they didn't want to waste anymore time trying not to see them. As Sara thought about all this Grissom appeared in the room with folders under his arm and a mug in his hand. Sara studied him from the counter. Grissom noticed her staring and winked. This made Sara blush and turn away from him. She then counted to ten before turning back and taking a seat with the rest of the team.

Grissom handed out assignments to the nightshift. Warrick, Greg, Nick and Sara were all paired together on a case out in the suburbs; while Grissom and Catherine were together on a b & e off the strip. As everyone got up and left to get their kits and such, Sara and Grissom stayed behind. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed last night?" whispered Sara slyly moving over to the seat next to Grissom. Grissom raised his eyebrows at this and smiled, "No I don't think you did!"

"Well I did, every much!" replied back Sara, stroking Grissom's hand lightly.

Grissom let out soft moan and leaned into towards Sara. Grissom's eyes did not leave Sara's face as he came closer and closer to her. Just as they were about 2 centimeters away from each other, there was a crash in the hallway.

This made them both jump. They turned their heads towards the hallway to see that Hodges had crashed the trolley he was pushing in to wall. As he picked up the trolley he caught Grissom's eye, and gave him an apologetic smile before walking off. Sara and Grissom then turned back to one another and broke out laughing.

* * *

Sara was up on the second floor in one of the bedrooms when Warrick called up from the bottom of the stairs. "SARA!"

"YAH?" called back Sara, looking over her shoulders towards the door.

"WE'RE HEADING BACK TO THE LAB TO DROP OFF THE EVIDENCE, WE'LL COME BACK LATER TO PICK YOU UP!" yelled Warrick.

"KAY!" replied back Sara.

They has spent the last 10 hours or so processing the whole house and collecting evidence. Sara just wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything before clearing the scene. The case was about a family of five had found their nanny murdered in the parent's master bathroom. Everyone in the house had access to the bathroom so everyone was a suspect including the three kids.

Sara listened as the guys left the house and pulled out of the drive way. They honked the horn, telling her they were leaving. At this Sara returned back to examining the room.

About an hour or two into her work, the smell of smoke drifted into the room. Sara sniffed the air twice, find this strange. So she stopped what she was doing and stood up from her kneeling position on the floor. Sara walked over to where the door stood close and placed a hand on the knob when a burning sensation came over her palm. Sara winced in pain. The door knob was burning hot. Sara tore off her latex glove and shook out her hand. Sara found this weird that the door knob was hot. After blowing on her hand a few times, Sara tried again to open the door this time with her other hand. The action was done in one quick motion. Then there stood Sara frozen to death at what she saw, the whole hallway was up in flames. There was no where for her to go, she was trapped.

* * *

Oooooo, how is Sara going to get out of this?

Got wait and found out.

Please review and tell me what you think of my new story.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

This is my new story about how a fire starts at a crime scene and Sara gets caught in the middle of it. Who will save her? How will she get out? Set after Grave Danger.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 2

Flames danced across Sara's eyes as she stood frozen in the doorframe. The fire was coming towards her in a quick flowing movement. Sara tried to turn around and go back into the room but the fire was too fast for her. Soon the flames were squirming around her and she could feel the burning touch of them against her face and body.

Smoke filled her lungs and found it hard to breath. Sara tried to push air into her lungs but it just made it harder. There was too much smoke in the air. Soon Sara's body gave up and collapsed on the floor as the fire continued to dance around her. Sara's eyelids began to get heavy and droop. Soon she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

It had been about two hours since the guys had left Sara at the crime scene and went back to the lab to process the evidence. They had not gotten a lot done before shift was over and they had to go pick up Sara. Nick had volunteered to stay back and wait for the DNA results, well Warrick and Greg headed out.

"So how's married life treating you?" asked Greg leaning in from his seat in the back to get a better look at Warrick who was driving.

"It's okay," replied back Warrick who was concentrating on the road.

"Just okay, come one it as to be better then that! I bet the sex is amazing!" spoke Greg leaning back in his seat.

Warrick laughed at this, he then look at Greg in the review mirror. "Man, you need a girlfriend!"

Greg just scolded at this and looked out the window.

* * *

About five minutes away from the house Greg rolled down the window and sniffed the air. "Whoa it smells like something is on fire," he spoke. Just then the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. As the noise become louder and closer, Warrick pulled over to the side of the road. Seconds later three fire trucks went zooming bye.

"Must be a fire some where!" observed Warrick pulling back onto the street and continued driving to the house. Greg continued to look out the window, "Look at the smoke in the air!" cried out Greg pointing towards the dark clouds above them. "I wonder were they are coming from?"

Just moments later Greg got his answer as they pulled up to the house, or as close as they could get too it, three fire trucks were blocking their way. Both men got out of the car and ran towards the house. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw that the house was up in flames. One thought came into both of their minds, Sara.

* * *

I know it was short but it will be longer next time I promise.

I just want to keep you on the edge of your seats.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

This is my new story about how a fire starts at a crime scene and Sara gets caught in the middle of it. Who will save her? How will she get out? Set after Grave Danger.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 3

The two men stood there at the edge of the property in silence, mouths open. They didn't know what to do or say. They were both in shock at what was happening. After a moment had passed Greg finally spoke, "Holy Crap!" The young man was astonished at what stood in front of him.

"Do you think Sara is still inside?" he asked slowly turning towards Warrick. Warrick glanced over at Greg. "She as to be," he replied turning his head and started to search the crowd of people for sight of Sara.

Greg followed Warrick's glance and started to look around too. But after while stopped and shook his head. "I think she is still inside."

"She can't be," replied back Warrick angrily.

"Warrick she's not here!" At this Warrick turned to the young CSI and met his eyes.

Greg was right, Sara wasn't here she was inside the blazing house. At this Warrick started to sprint towards the house. Greg called after him but he simply ignored it. He was on a mission, a mission to save Sara.

* * *

None of the firemen had started to enter the house or put out the fire yet. They were still getting setup. Warrick figured by the time they had put out the fire and got in the house it would be too late. Warrick heard the confused and angry cries from the crowd, asking what the hell he was doing as he kicked down the front door and stepped into the blazing building.

Warrick shielded his face from the flames and ashes. He covered his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he made his way into the front hallway. He called out Sara's name but there was no reply. He called again, this time tilting his head to the side to hear better. But all he could hear was the crackling of the fire.

Warrick's heart began to race with panic and fear. There was no sign of Sara or answer.

The flames seemed to be spreading and getting bigger. Warrick carefully avoided the flames as he made his way into the house more. He appeared into the living room which was mostly on fire. The fine silk curtains which were hung over the front windows had flames dancing along them. The many pictures on the walls of different family vacations reflected the fire on the glass of their frames.

Warrick moved carefully out of the living room and back into the front hall. He called out Sara's name again but there was still no reply. Time was running out and so was hope.

* * *

Outside the house, Greg watched as his coworker and friend ran into the burning building. Greg called out after Warrick but there was no reply. Warrick's mind had been decided. Greg considered going in after him, to help fine Sara but decided against it. There was no point of him running into the house too and them both getting killed and besides the firefighters were starting or so it seemed to be to going into the house.

So Greg decided to call for help and not emergency help but CSI help. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Greg began to dial a number. He pressed the cell to his ear and listened intently. After about 5 rings or so someone picked up.

"NICK, stop whatever you are doing and COME HERE NOW!!" yelled Greg into the phone.

"Greg, What the hell? Stop yelling, what is your problem?" asked Nick on the other line. He was still in the lab going over the vic's things.

"There is a fire, someone or somehow the house as been set on fire and Sara is inside! Warrick has gone in after her. You have to come now!" cried Greg again.

"What there's a fire?" asked Nick.

"Yes damn it A FIRE! Just get your butt down here!" screamed Greg, why wasn't Nick getting it.

"Ok, ok I will be there! I am leaving now!" With that Nick hung up.

Greg slammed the phone shut and looked up at the house in flames. There was no sign of Warrick or Sara yet. He was beginning to worry.

* * *

I know it's a little short again but what can I say!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

This is my new story about how a fire starts at a crime scene and Sara gets caught in the middle of it. Who will save her? How will she get out? Set after Grave Danger.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 4

Nick hung up his phone and shoved it into the front pocket of his jeans. He didn't really no what was happening, something about a fire and Sara being in it. All he really knew was that he had to be there, for what ever happened. Nick ran out of the room, still wearing his lab coat and into the hallway where he nearly ran down David.

David called out after him, "Where's the fire?"

Nick found this ironic and smiled but still continued to run down the hallway and out of the lab.

Nick shielded his eyes from the bright Las Vegas sun as he pushed open the lab doors and stepped into the parking lot. Just as he was coming out, Grissom and Catherine were making there way in. "Hey Nicky, where are you off too?" asked Catherine smiling at the Texan, arms full of evidence from her crime scene.

This stopped him dead in his tracks; he could not ignore them as he had down with David. They were Sara's family too. "There as been a fire at the crime scene me, Warrick, Greg and Sara were at earlier. We had left Sara there and came back here. Warrick and Greg went to go pick her up. Basically what I am trying to say is that, Sara is in the house. She is in danger!" Nick spoke this all in a rush to the Strawberry blonde.

By this time Catherine's smile was gone and was replaced with a horror struck look.

"I am just going there now," added Nick.

Just then Grissom came up to the two of them, "What's going on?" he asked looking from one to the other, waiting for an answer.

Nick and Catherine both turned towards there supervisor not knowing where to start.

Grissom asked them again what was going on. At this Nick explained again about the fire. After Nick was finished explaining his story, Grissom replied, "Well WHY THE HELL ARE WE STANDING AROUND, LET'S GO!"

"I'll drive," replied Nick making his way over to the SUV. Grissom and Catherine piled there evidence in the back of Nick's truck and drove off.

As they drove, Grissom stared out the window and thought of Sara. His heart pounded with fear of what could happen to her. They had only been together for a few months now but have had a relationship for much longer. Either way he couldn't afford to lose Sara. She was too important to him.

* * *

Warrick was sweating bullets as he made his way from the living room back in to the front hall. It seemed to be swarming with more flames now then before thought Warrick wondering what he should do next. He had to find Sara and get out soon or else it would be too late for both of them.

Something then flashed across Warrick's mind; Sara had been upstairs processing the bedrooms when he and the guys had left.

Sara was upstairs! These words burned into his brain as he turned to face the stairs. The polished maple wood was up in flames. There was no way that Warrick could get up to rescue Sara.

Warrick's head was pounding at this point. The smoke and ashes were getting to him. He thought about leaving, the door was right there but he couldn't. He had promised himself he wasn't going to leave with out his friend. Warrick also seemed to be having trouble breathing and soon a coughing fit came over him.

Just then there was a sound of a floor board creaking over him. Warrick took this as a sign of hope and called out Sara's name between coughs. His voice rang out off the walls but still there was no reply.

Bits and pieces of ceiling began to fall and tumble on to Warrick's shoulder. He looked up at this and saw in the middle of the ceiling was a crack. Warrick watched in horror as the crack got bigger and bigger. It wasn't much later that the ceiling came caving down on him.

Warrick managed to get out of the way and leaped on to his belly and covered his face. Pieces of dry wall and debris fell around him.

* * *

Once it was over, Warrick lifted his head up to see the damage. The air was filled with dust and smoke. He could barely see anything. The fire seemed to be much worse now. Warrick pushed off a piece of wall that was pinning his legs and got up. Blood rushed to his head as he stood up. There was a deep cut in his left calf. Warrick winced in pain at this.

Just then he heard it, a small moan coming from underneath a board across the room. Warrick slowly began to more across the room towards it, trying to avoid the fire as best as he could. As he got closer he called out, "Sara?"

A soft moan of pain replied to this. His heart did a flip at this, Sara was alive still.

Warrick carefully made his was over to where the pill of rubble sat. Avoiding the flames that dance near by he started to dig. A moment passed before he came across one of Sara's soft hands. Warrick sighed out of relief at this. He reached out for it and searched for a pulse. There was one, the slightest one though. This gave Warrick the strength to keep digging. He soon then came across the Sara's other hand and face. She was in bad shape.

Her eyes opened slightly at the touch of Warrick's hand on her cheek. Warrick felt hot tears run down his cheeks at this. "Hey Baby Doll, I'm going to get you out." Sara just stared at the man at this.

Warrick removed the rest of the ruble from Sara body and slowly began to pull her out. Just then a sparks began to fly from an open wire from the phone jack on the wall. It started a flame. This flame danced across the floor and reached Sara's leg in the matter of seconds. A scream of pain escaped Sara's lips as the flame danced across her calf. Warrick swatted the fire away for a bit just enough to pull the rest of Sara's body out and into his arms.

Warrick was panicking at this point. He needed to get Sara out quick and to a doctor. He was pretty sure that there was a nasty burn mark on her leg now. As Warrick looked for a way out, Sara had again found her body slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and please review.

More to come soon!

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

A fire starts at a crime scene and Sara gets caught in the middle of it. So last time we read Warrick had gone in for Sara and the 2nd floor fell in. How will they get out now?

Also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Your support means a lot.

Also want to say thanks to my beta and girl, StokesSidle for editing this story and giving me her honest opinion.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 5

The SUV swerved in and out of lanes, trying to avoid traffic. Nick was rushing to get to the scene. Usually Catherine would have told her friend to slow down before he got them killed but this time she didn't. She was as eager to get to the house as Nicky was.

Nick turned the steering wheel and made a sharp u turn. The SUV pulled up to the side of the house and all three of them got out. They spotted Greg and his spiky hair in the crowd and ran towards him.

"Greg!" called out Nick as they approached the young man.

Greg turned around at this, "You made it!"

"Yah, what's happening?" asked Catherine as she clenched her stomach trying to catch her breath.

"It's not good. The 2nd floor just collapsed it looked like and the firefighters are avoiding going in. They say the whole house is going to come down soon. They don't want to risk it." Greg looked at his three coworkers as he said this their faced were frozen in fear. "It's not good," he repeated turning away to look at the burning house.

Grissom tried as best as he could to swallow this little bite of info he was just given. He couldn't, he wouldn't believe it. Sara was not going to die. Her and Warrick were going to make it out alive….they had too.

Nick and Catherine both exchanged looks at Greg's words. They didn't know how to take this news. That there was really no hope for their friends.

Just then there was a loud bang. All four looked towards the house at this and watched in horror as half of the roof caved in. The structure was in ruins now and only half of it stood still.

* * *

Catherine cried out at this and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, burring her face into the nape of his neck. Grissom just stood there frozen as a statue. His throat was dry and his hearted pounded loudly in his chest with fear.

Nick wrapped his arms around Catherine, comforting her. His eyes remained on the burning structure. He couldn't wrap his mind at what was happening. Only a few hours ago he was here with Warrick and Sara laughing and joking. Now they where inside and in danger. It didn't make sense.

Greg shook his head in protest and looked away. Thinking this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up soon.

"Hey, I just heard what happened…." Called out a voice from the crowd, it was Brass. He pushed his way through the crowd and approached the four of them. "Are they out yet?" he asked looking between the four of them.

"No," replied Grissom, his eyes remaining on the house.

* * *

Brass had been driving back to the lab, when he got the call on his radio about the crime scene being on fire and how a CSI was trapped inside. When he arrived he was shocked at what he saw. It had only been a few hours before he had left the house with its red brick walls and blue shutters. The perfect family home he had thought was now up in flames.

All the sudden the front window broke into a million pieces in front of their eyes. People in the crowd screamed out surprised at what had just happened. Seconds later a dark figure jumped out of the broke window and landed on the lawn.

"IT'S WARRICK," screamed out Greg jumping up and down and pointing to the figure. All Five turned around at this and were shell-shocked at what they saw. It really was Warrick.

Warrick was covered in ashes and looked like he was about to fall. In his arms was still an unconscious Sara, who looked worse off them him.

As all five CSI's came running towards them, Warrick collapsed on to his knees. Sara fell to the ground as Warrick fainted on to his side in the harsh sunlight.

Grissom fell on to his knees when he reached his beloved Sara.

* * *

"Sara, Sara," he cried out over her. There was no response. He nervously wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. Grissom nervously reached out and searched for a pulse on Sara's wrist. There was one but it was barely visible. Grissom looked down at his lover, tears threatening his eyes but he blinked them away. He wasn't going to show all his emotion now in front of his team. He gave Sara's hand a squeeze and looked up, "PARAMEDICS!" he called out. He then glanced over to where Warrick lay. Catherine and Nick were attending to him. He seemed to be awake now.

Just then four paramedics appeared pulling two stretchers behind them. Grissom stood up and let go Sara's hand giving the paramedics room. Catherine and Nick did the same. All five watched as the paramedics worked over Sara and Warrick. In less then a minute later, both were strapped in and being pulled towards the ambulance. The team followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

A fire starts at a crime scene and Sara gets caught in the middle of it. Sara and Warrick are transported to the hospital.

Also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Your support means a lot.

Also want to say thanks to my beta and girl, StokesSidle for editing this story and giving me her honest opinion.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 6

In the ambulance on the ride to the hospital, Warrick regained consciousness. There was an oxygen mask over his mouth feeding him oxygen. Warrick's eyes traveled around the ambulance and fell on to the stretcher beside him.

Two paramedics were bent over Sara working on her. The angle he was at, he couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Her long slender fingers where hung over the edge of the stretcher. They were black with ash. Warrick reached out and took them in his own hand. They were cold and small in his. Warrick gave them a squeeze.

He laid them out in his palm; they looked so small and fragile, like a child's.

* * *

They all watched as the ambulance sped off before getting into their own vehicles. Catherine and Nick were together as Grissom was with Greg. Brass followed all of them in his squad Car to Dessert Palm Hospital. All them were feeling the same emotions, panic and fear.

All five of them rushed in through the hospital doors and up to the nurses' station. The nurse who was sitting behind the desk looked from her work and was bewildered at the stampede before her.

"What can I help you with?" she asked all of them as she removed her glasses.

"We're looking for Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle," they replied at once in a rush.

"One minute please," stated the nurse as she looked towards the computer on the desk. She tapped away at the keyboard for a moment before turning her attention back to the group.

"The burn victims," asked the nurse. They all nodded. "Mr. Brown is in one of the trauma rooms getting stitches done, well Ms. Sidle as just been sent in for surgery."

"The five of them just stared blankly at the nurse. "Surgery? For what?" asked Nick.

The nurse held up a finger to Nick, indicating one minute as she turned back to the computer and typed some more. "It does not say," she replied eyes still on the screen. She then turned back to the group. "I could page the doctor for you if you could please just go wait in the waiting room," continued the nurse, pointing down the hall. They all looked towards where she was pointing and started to make their way over. Brass thanked the nurse and followed the rest of them.

* * *

It wasn't until five minutes later, when they were settled in their chairs that a tall plump balding man wearing green scrubs appeared. "Hi I am Dr. Chestler," spoke the man smiling warmly at all of them. "I am the chief of surgery. I can tell you that Ms. Sidle as multiple burns marks over her body and abrasions. We are going to repair the damage."

"How bad is it?" asked Grissom his voice sounding weak and tired.

"We can not tell really until we go in but what I can see now, it is not good." The doctor paused for a moment before continuing. "I will be back after Ms. Sidle is out of surgery," spoke the doctor turning on his heel to leave.

"WAIT!" called out Catherine who was standing up now. The doctor stopped at the door way at this and turned around, "Yes?"

"What about Warrick Brown?" she asked.

"Mr. Brown I think getting test done but should be done soon. A nurse will come and get when he is ready."

Catherine thanked the doctor, letting him leave.

It wasn't until an hour later or two that a nurse appeared saying that they could see Warrick now.

They all entered Warrick's room one by one. The room was small with a view of the flashing Las- Vegas strip. There was a television in the corner of the room. Warrick was lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling. A smiled appeared across his face and he saw them enter the room and gather around his bed. His arm was in a sling and there was big white bandages were miner burns and abrasions were. He seemed good.

"How's Sara?" he asked looking around at all of them. He was eager to know how his friend was doing.

They all exchanged looks before answering. "She's in surgery right now to repair the damage the fire did to her. The doctors will not tell us anymore!" spoke Greg a tone of anger rising in his voice. Warrick nodded at this and looked out towards the window. He wasn't really surprised by this. He had seen how Sara had been in the ambulance.

* * *

They stayed there for another ten minutes or so talking before a nurse came in telling them all to leave, that Warrick needed his rest. They all said their goodbyes and left the room. Grissom was the last to leave. He paused at the door way and turned back to face Warrick. Warrick looked up at him and locked eyes with his supervisor

"Thank you," spoke Grissom. They continued to stare at one another for a moment before Warrick replied, "Your welcome."

A small smile appeared across Grissom face before he exited into the hallway with the others. Warrick could not help but smile at this before falling into a deep sleep.

It was in those few moments together that Warrick had completely understood Grissom.

In the hallway Catherine turned towards Grissom as he appeared from Warrick's room. "We still have work to do," she spoke just remembering now that they had to process the evidence that they had left in Nick's truck. Grissom's brows fussed together at this. He was confused at what the woman had said, and then it hit him. "Your right!" he replied.

Since it would be awhile before Sara was out of surgery, Catherine and Grissom, well more of Catherine agreed to go back to the lab with the evidence. Work was the last thing on his mind now but he wasn't going to be any help to Sara either if he just sat here. He might as well get a crack on his case he guessed. The other's waved goodbye and promised to phone if anything new happened or changed.

* * *

Grissom was sitting at his desk in his office poring over the case file him and Catherine were working on. "Damn it!" he swore under his breath as he lost his train of thought and read over the same line again. He was having a hard time concentrating. All he could think about was Sara and how she had looked lining there on that grass, lifeless.

His eyes then, flashed over towards the chair which sat opposite of the desk. Sara had been sitting there earlier sipping her coffee, flirting with him. So much alive.

As Grissom's mind began to wonder, there was a knock at the door. He looked up at this for a moment and thought is was Sara but then reality hit and realized it was just Catherine. His face dropped a little at this.

"Hey," she spoke poking her head into the office. "I am heading back now, you coming?"

"Um… yah, just give me a sec," he replied.

"Kay I will meet you out at the car," with that she left. Grissom sighed at this and leaned back in his chair running his hands through his hair. He then glanced over at the clock on the wall. They had been here four 3 hours now. Sara had been in surgery for six hours now and hopefully would be out soon. At this Grissom closed the file and got to his feet.

* * *

Nick glanced over at the clock on the wall for the fifth billionth times. Nick let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, then un crossed them. Greg looked up from his magazine and glanced over at Nick. "Nick you have to calm down and be patient," he spoke.

"I know," huffed Nick, who had re-crossed his arms and was looking back up at the clock. Just then Brass appeared back in the room, he place his cell phone back into his suit pocket as he took a seat beside Nick.

"That was Catherine," he explained to the two men. "They are on their way back now."

* * *

"Hey," greeted Catherine with a smile as she entered Warrick's room and moved towards the bed.

"Hey," greeted back Warrick smiling. They stayed like this grinning at each other for a moment before Catherine's eyes all the sudden began to weld up. Dropping his smile and sensing something was wrong he reached out and grasped Catherine's hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," protested Catherine shaking her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Come on tell me," pushed Warrick reaching out with his good arm and began to caress the Catherine's cheek. "It's just seeing you come out of that house and now this…I could had lost you," she spoke her voice shaking.

Catherine closed her eyes for a second then looked up at Warrick. Their eyes locked together. Warrick then began to pull Catherine's face towards his.

. When their mouths were just millimeters apart the room door burst open and a frantic Tina in pale pink scrubs came running in. Warrick let go of Catherine's chin and Catherine stepped away from the bed.

Tina threw her arms around Warrick's neck burring her face in to the nape of his neck. Warrick wrapped his arms around his wife but still stared at Catherine over her shoulder. Catherine was standing against the wall, wiping the tears away from her face. Catherine watched as Tina pulled away from Warrick and clasped her hands on both side of his face. "I just saw what happened on the news, I would had been here sooner but the clinic was busy," rambled on Tina.

"It's okay," replied Warrick looking at his wife. At this Tina burst into tears and again through her arms around him.

"Oh baby you are so brave! Going into the burning building to save your coworker like that!" went on Tina.

Warrick just mumbled something back as he continued to look at Catherine concerned.

Catherine just smiled at him and mouthed "I am fine!" She then exited the room. Not wanting to be the third wheel any more. Warrick was sad to see Catherine leave but he understood.

Out side in the hall, Catherine leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Trying to regain her self.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks you for all of you that have read and review my story. Your support means a lot. Also big shout out to my girl and beta StokesSidle.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 7

Sara lay on her side motionless in the hospital bed. Slowly her eyes began to open and look around the room. Everything was hazy at first and it was hard to focus. But soon things became clear. She was in a white room, surrounded by machines. There was a door opposite of the bed.

Sara rolled on to her back and rose up on to her elbows. She appeared around the room. Everything looked unfamiliar to her. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Sara," called a voice from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at this. There standing was Grissom, smiling at her. A huge grin spread across Sara's face at this, "Gil," she replied back.

Grissom continued to smile at her. His blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. Then he began to approach her but when he reached the bed, instead of stopping, he continued walking. Sara's face dropped at this. She didn't understand why he was leaving her.

Sara glanced at him as he disappeared behind the door.

Sara shook her head at this. She then pushed off the blanket which covered her legs and got to her feet. The tile floor was ice cold under her bare feet. She ignored this and continued to walk to the door.

Sara slowly opened the door afraid at what she would find on the other side. Sara pocked her head out and was surprised at what she saw. She was standing in the lab hallway. She could make out the reception desk and Grissom's office from where she stood.

The room door closed behind her, the sound echoed off the walls. There was no sign of Grissom or anyone else around. She was alone.

Sara finding this strange started to make her way down the hallway towards the reception desk. There was no sign of Judy the receptionist or anyone else for that matter.

There was a ringing noise coming from behind the desk. Sara appeared over to see that the phone was ringing. Sara stretched out her hand and grabbed the receiver. She brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone. There was no answer, the line was dead.

Sara, who found this weird, put the receiver down and turned towards Grissom's office. The blinds were open and she could make out Grissom's bug collection. She then went to open the door but it was locked. Sara let out a disappointed sigh.

Sara's hand dropped to her side and turned her back to the door. She then began to walk down the hall again, appearing into Trace and DNA lab which were both vacant.

As she turned to the corner in the direction of the morgue, Grissom appeared. He stood there waiting for her. A huge grin spread across his face the moment he noticed her. He held out his hand to her.

A shy smile came across Sara's face as she approached him, arm stretched out in front of her.

The moment her hand touched his he vanished into thine air. Then all the sudden the room began to spin.

Seconds later Sara was standing in what appeared to be a darkened tunnel. There was a light coming from the far end of it. Sara just shrugged at this, not knowing where else to go, began to walk towards the light.

* * *

"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" screamed the heart monitor.

"We're losing her Doc," noted one of the nurses.

Dr. Chestler looked up at the monitor, which was flat lining. "Okay, I need the paddles," stated the doctor calmly but forcefully.

Soon the paddles were placed into the doctor's hands and against Sara's now bare chest.

Sara's body rose and fell with the shock of the paddles. All eyes were on the monitor which continued to flat line. The doctor did this twice more but nothing happened.

The doctor shook his head in protest and thrusted the paddle into the arms of the near by nurse. He then began to push his palms against her chest cavity, trying to revue her. After about a few compressions Sara heart began to beat again and the surgery continued on.

* * *

I know it was short but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.

Thanks again for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks you for all of you that have read and review my story. Your support means a lot. Also big shout out to my girl and beta StokesSidle.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 8

Grissom's mind raced with possibilities at why Sara's surgery was taking so long. He looked down at his watch on his left wrist and up to the clock ticking away on the wall above him. Sara had now been in surgery for six hours now she should be out by now he thought.

Grissom leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He shifted his weight around in his seat trying to get comfortable. To the right of him was a sleeping Catherine. Her arms were crossed around her mid section and her head was buried into her chest. Brass, Nick and Greg were visiting Warrick, trying to pass time. They were all tired of waiting.

Grissom glanced around the room there were only a few other people waiting. Across the room sat a young mother of two waiting on the news of her husband who was having his appendix removed. Grissom watched as the mother shifted the baby she was holding in her arms and reached out and rustled the little boy's white blonde hair.

He tore his eyes away and looked over to his right, was a plump middle age woman sat close to the door knitting away, waiting on the news of her daughter who was in labor. To her left sat a balding man fast asleep. Grissom assumed this to be her husband. In the very corner of the room, to Grissom left sat a sobbing family, who had just gotten the news of their family member. Grissom avoided looking at them and stared down at his hands. He couldn't help but think that that would be him soon, crying over the loss of Sara. Just the thought of this made his heart pound with fear.

Just then the waiting room door flew opened; all eyes looked up at this, to see who it was. It was Dr. Chestler. Grissom nudged Catherine with his elbow into her side. Catherine grunted at this and looked over at Grissom. "What?" she asked annoyed at Grissom for waking her. Grissom didn't say anything but looked over at Dr. Chestler, who was approaching them. Catherine followed her friend's glance and replied, "Oh!"

Both Grissom and Catherine rose to their feet and greeted the doctor, shaking hands with him. He looked tired under the dull hospital lights. The doctor closed his eyes and removed his skull cap before speaking.

"The surgery went well. We were able to repair most of the damage on Ms. Sidle. But she still as a rocky recovery ahead of her. She is being transported now to the ICU now. Ms. Sidle as a number of first and second degree burns on her body and to very savor third degree burns. One is along her left side of her neck and shoulder. The other one is on her right calf muscle. She also suffered a great deal of damage to her back and spine and there is a strong possibility that she could be paralyzed from the waist down but we'll not know that for sure until Ms. Sidle wakes up," explained the doctor. Grissom did not know what to say to this. He just stared at the doctor in shock. Catherine glanced over at her friend and noticed his lost of words. She then turned back to the doctor and asked, "Is that all?" The doctor met Catherine's eyes, "Um, I am afraid not. Ms. Sidle also suffered a great deal from smoke insulation. We are will be motoring her very carefully over the next 48 hours, making sure that infection does not occur," replied the doctor to Catherine.

"Is there any more questions?" he asked this time looking at both of them.

Catherine glanced nervously over at Grissom who was still in shock, "Um, no I don't think so." She replied smiling at the doctor. Dr. Chestler nodded at this, "Well if you do have more questions to ask later, you can page me or ask the nurse."

Catherine thanked the doctor at this.

After Dr. Chestler had left, Catherine turned to Grissom. The emotion on his face was so raw she had to look away. "Should we go tell the guys?" she asked.

Grissom did not reply right away, he was still letting the doctor's words sink in. "Um…yah," he replied in a whispering nodding his head. With this the two of them left the waiting room.

* * *

Catherine knocked softly on Warrick's room door before entering. As she went to go tell the guys the news, Grissom waited outside.

The boys were having a good old time laughing away at something someone had said. They all turned and greeted Catherine when they noticed her enter. "Hey Cath," cried out Greg. "What's up?"

Catherine smiled at the young man as she stepped further in the room. "I have some news," she spoke looking at all of them. The laughter had died down by this point and everyone was staring at her. "What kind of news?" asked Brass at the strawberry blonde.

"Sara's out of surgery, they are taking her to ICU. We can go see her in a few minutes," she explained to the guys.

"How bad is she?" asked Warrick, a tone of guilt in his voice.

Catherine looked straight at him as she spoke, "She as burn marks all over her body and there is a change…" she stopped speaking at this and closed her eyes. She did not know how to continue. "There is a change of what?" asked Nick ushering her to go on.

"There is a change that Sara might be paralyzed from the waist down but they will not know for sure until she wakes up," replied Catherine running a hand through her lockets, avoiding looking into the eyes of the men around her.

"Paralyzed?" repeated a shell shocked Greg.

"Yes," nodded Catherine sadly. She couldn't wrap her mind around it either that Sara might be paralyzed. The room then grew silent the only sound coming from the hallway.

Grissom stood out side the room listening to Catherine explains to the guys about Sara. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. All he wanted to do was to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her and take her home with him. He let out a deep breath and looked up to see Catherine and the guys a merge from the room. Grissom looked at all of them, "Where's Nick?" he asked puzzled to see the Texan not there.

"He is staying with Warrick to give him company but he will be by later on," explained Catherine. Grissom nodded at his friend at this. They all stood in silence for a moment before Greg spoke. "Shall we go," he asked. They all nodded at the young man and headed towards the intensive care unit.

* * *

"I am sorry, only one visitor at a time," spoke the nurse who had just stopped all four of them from going into Sara's room.

"Ok," they all replied. They waited for the nurse to leave before deciding who would go in first.

Catherine looked to Grissom concerned, she was sensing that he was more worried about Sara then a coworker would be. Just as opened her mouth to suggest that Grissom go in first, Greg spoke, "I will go."

Catherine threw a dirty look Grissom's way and was about to protest, when he met her eyes and shook his head. Catherine did not say anymore after this. She instead took a seat on the plastic bench as Greg went into the room. Grissom took a seat beside her and ran his hand threw his hair. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this. Noticing her friend's stress, Catherine placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "She is going to make it," she leaned in and whispered into his ear. Grissom immediately looked up at this and turned to her. There was a questionable look on his face. Catherine smiled at him and gave his shoulder another squeeze.

* * *

Greg stepped into the room and took a seat on the chair beside Sara's bed. He didn't know really what to say to her. Sara was hooked up to a machine which was monitoring her breathing. There was a mask placed over her mouth giving her oxygen. There were cuts all along her face and arms. Her right ankle and calf muscle up to her to her knee was covered tightly in white gauze. Her neck was also covered too and it looked like it continued under the hospital gown. Greg could make out minor burn marks on her arms. It pained him to see her like this. He then slowly took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He had not told any body this yet but he was feeling guilty, extremely guilty for not doing anything. He had wished he had followed Warrick into that burning house. Maybe together they could have gotten Sara out faster. Maybe Sara wouldn't have those ugly burn marks on her body. Maybe she would be awake by now laughing at him for being such idiot. These thoughts raced through Greg's head as he sat there holding Sara's hand. The only thing that came to his head to say to her was, "I'm sorry," His voice sounded so small like a child's. Then a wave of emotion came over him. The young CSI started to cry hysterically. He couldn't help it he had to let it out. He brought Sara's hand up to his face and brushed it against his cheeks. "I'm sorry Sara," he cried over and over again to her.

* * *

In the hallway Brass and Catherine were talking softly to each other both concerned about Grissom who had not lifted his head from his hands. They weren't sure if he was crying or not. Just then the room flew opened a red eyed Greg stepped out. Both Catherine and Brass looked over at him at this. "Are you okay Greg?" asked Catherine who looked concerned stepped closer to the young CSI. Greg just nodded his head and wiped away the tears which had fallen on his cheeks with the back of his hand. Catherine put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder but he just shrugged her off. "I am going back to Warrick's room," mumbled Greg as he walked down the hall, away from them. As Greg walked away, Catherine turned and looked at Brass questionably. Brass just shrugged his shoulders.

Catherine was next to go see Sara, Brass suggested she go, and he would stay here and keep an eye on Grissom. Catherine didn't really want to see Sara. It's not that she did like the woman. It was more that she did know what to say to her.

* * *

Catherine took a seat in the chair besides Sara's bed and looked down at her coworker. Sara hadn't woken up yet but that was normal. The doctor had said it might be awhile before she awoke. Catherine studied Sara's face. She had never really noticed before but Sara was a beauty from her wavy brown mocha hair to her ivory white skin. Her smile was another thing that enhanced her beauty even more. That smile was what made guys turn their heads and fall in love with her. Sara's smile was what Catherine had envied about the woman when she first stepped into the lab. She had taken all the male attention away from her. But Catherine slowly learnt that Sara wasn't doing it on purpose or anything. It was just part of her charm.

It was then that Catherine started talking to the Brunette, even if she could not really hear what she was speaking. "Sara I know we have never really been the best of friends or anything. And just a couple of month ago I had wished that you were fired but I am passed that all now. I do wish for you to wake up. Your family is here with you. By that I mean, me, Nicky, Greg, Warrick, Jim and Grissom, especially Grissom. You should see him now; he is a wreck with worry. I know you guys had feelings for each other in the past and probably still do. You are special to him Sara, more special then me. Now that is saying a lot," at this Catherine could not help but smile. "Now I know you can not answer me or anything but I still have to ask…Is there something going on between you too?" Catherine had half expected for Sara's brown eyes to open up and answer her but instead they remained shut. "But if there is anything between you two, I just want to let you know that I am happy for you and I won't get in the way, well I will try not to!" With this she rose to her feet. She didn't know what else to say to her and she thought that a certain someone should have his time with Sara.

* * *

Once Catherine had stepped back into the hall, she noticed that there was someone else with them, it was Nick. He and Greg have switched places with each other. Brass and Nick both looked up as Catherine approached them. They were both standing opposite of the wall. "How is he?" asked Catherine towards Brass looking over at Grissom who still was sitting on the bench, face buried. "The same," replied back Brass.

Nicky was next to go visit Sara. Like the others he had trouble coming up with something to talk about. What could you say to an unconsciousness woman? Nick took a seat in the chair, which was still warm with Catherine's touch and wrapped his hand around Sara's. As he looked down at her face and arms and saw how the fire had roamed over her skin, he began to cry. A not hysterical cry like Greg's but simple tears of guilt. Nick was feeling guilty. He didn't really know why. Maybe it was due that he wasn't there when the fire started, that it was his idea to leave and pick up Sara later. Nick felt like he should had done more some way. He knew he wasn't to blame for this but some way he felt like he was. Nick had been the one who wanted to leave but Sara had assisted to stay. He was the one who had pushed the guys to come with him and pick Sara up later. He shook his head at this. It all seemed so stupid now.

* * *

Brass was the next to enter the room. He was testy at first. He didn't know what to say to her. Brass had always thought of Sara like a daughter. He always had her back. Seeing her lying like this brought up emotion and sadness in him that he didn't want to feel.

Brass was the first and only person who knew about Sara and Grissom's relationship. One night he had caught them. They hadn't been doing anything dirty or anything like that. They were out in the dessert processing a scene. Brass had been coming back from the squad car were he had been checking something. As he was approaching them he noticed they were holding each others hand looking up at the stars. Their backs had been to him. So they did not see him right away but once he had cleared his throat they had broke apart like lightening had just struck between them. It had been later on in that shift that Grissom had came forward and told him that him and Sara were dating. This was about a month ago. Brass wasn't surprised to hear about their relationship. Nicky's accident had changed everyone. Warrick was a good example of this. He had eloped with his girlfriend, Tina of three months.

Brass felt sadden sitting there looking at Sara. She was so young and had been through so much. He nervously then reached out and grasped Sara's hand. It was then to his amazement he felt Sara's hand squeeze him back. Seconds later Sara's eyes opened. Not fully but just enough for Brass to make out the deep brown of her orbs. "Gil?" she asked her voice mumbled by the mask. She sounded weak. "No sweetie, its Jim," replied Brass smiling. Sara moved her eyes slowly and focused in on his face.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review!

More to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks you for all of you that have read and review my story. Your support means a lot. Also big shout out to my girl and beta StokesSidle.

In this chapter there will be GSR! I know how excited some of you must be, you been waiting the whole story for this. So sit back and relax and enjoy!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 9

Brass stepped back into the hallway with a grin plaster over his face. Catherine and Nick both gave him a weird look. "What's up Brass?" asked Nick to the middle age man, who still continued to grin. "Sara's awake!" he cried, he couldn't help himself, he was so happy. "What!" both Catherine and Nick replied?

"Sara awake!" repeated Brass. Grissom ears perked up at the words Sara and awake. Grissom looked up from his hands towards Brass. Brass met his friends' eyes and smiled. "She's wake. She wants you," he spoke in all seriousness. Nick and Catherine both glanced over at Grissom. Grissom looked at the two of them then back to Brass who nodded at him. He then slowly got to his feet and made to the door, passing all three of them in the process. Brass clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Go get her!" A shy smile came across Grissom's face at this. A moment later he was standing in front of Sara's bed.

* * *

Sara's eyes were closed and for a moment he thought Brass had lied to him to get him in here to see her. But then suddenly her eyes fluttered open and looked at him. Grissom was in shock by this. She really was awake. "Hi," he whispered to her as he moved over to the side of the bed and took a seat, Sara's eyes remaining on him the whole time.

Once Grissom was seated, he reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Sara smiled at him at this and gripped back his hand. Tears sprang to Grissom eyes. He couldn't help it. He finally had his love back. Tears started to weld up in her eyes too. She then reached out with a shaky hand and removed the oxygen mask from her face. "What happened?" she asked her voice barely a whisper. She was so weak.

"Um…you don't remember?" asked Grissom looking at Sara concerned.

"No," she spoke her voice weak and tired.

Grissom licked his lips at this before speaking. How could he tell his beloved that she nearly died in a fire? "You were out on a crime scene with Warrick, Nick and Greg, Do you remember that?" he asked.

Sara head nodded slightly at this, she was having trouble moving it cause of the bandage.

"Well, the house was set on fire with you in it," he spoke bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. He looked at her, waiting for her response.

"How did I get out?" she asked her voice cracking. Her throat was on fire right now, the smoke had done a lot of damage to it.

"Warrick and Greg arrived on the scene and Warrick went in after you," explained Grissom not taking his eyes off her.

"Warrick? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yah," replied Grissom nodding his head. Sara next question rocked Grissom to the core.

"How bad am I?" she asked, her brown orbs pouring into his blue ones. Just as Grissom was about to reply to this, the room door opened and Dr. Chestler appeared. He smiled over at Sara and Grissom as he approached the bed. The nurse had told him that Sara had woken.

* * *

"Hi Sara, I am Dr. Chestler," greeted the doctor to Sara. Sara tore her eyes away from Grissom and up at the doctor. "I don't know this but as anyone told you what your injuries are?" he asked glancing over at Grissom, who shook his head at this.

"No," whispered Sara her voice sounding like a child's.

"Well, you have suffered a number of first and second degree burns and abrasions over your body. But also have 2 major 3rd degree burns, one on your neck there," explained the doctor pointing towards Sara's neck. Sara touched where the white bandages were on her neck with her left hand. She looked over at Grissom at this, tears in her eyes. Grissom gave her hand a squeeze not knowing how else to reply.

"The other on your right calf muscle," continued the doctor looking down at Sara's bandaged leg. At this Sara tried to lift her leg to get a better look but found that she couldn't. She couldn't move anything below her waist. She looked up at the doctor at this for an explanation.

"This brings me to my next point. Sara you suffered a great damage to you spine and lower back. We prepared as much as we could in surgery but there is a possible that you have suffered permanent damage and are paralyzed. I'm sorry," spoke Dr. Chestler.

Tears poured down Sara's cheeks at this. She then glanced over at Grissom. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But it is still too early to tell," reassured the doctor.

* * *

Five minutes later the doctor had left and it was just the two of them again. Grissom was staring at Sara concerned, she was avoiding looking at him and had not spoke since the doctor left. "Sara, talk to me," pled Grissom. Sara did not respond, she bit down on her lower lip and stared at her chest. "Sara," pled Grissom again, bring Sara hand up to his lips and giving it a kiss. "Talk to me….please?" A moment passed before, Sara turned her head and met Grissom's eye. Her brown orbs were shinning with tears. "Why me?" she asked her voice full of emotion. At this Grissom's heart literally broke into too. He didn't like to see Sara hurt like this. "Sshh, its okay," whispered Grissom reaching out and wiping away the tears which ran down her cheeks. "No Gil, it's not okay," she spoke with fury, pushing Grissom hand away. At this point she was sobbing. "It's Not OK!" cried out Sara her voice cracking. Her throat was so dry and sore that yelling made it worse. Seconds later a coughing fit came over her. This made her cry harder. Grissom did not know what to do at this point. Then he spotted a jug of water in the corner. He stood up and made his way over to the little table were it stood. He poured Sara a glass and made his way back to her side. "Here cherry blossom," spoke Grissom as he took a seat and brought the glass to Sara's lips. In between coughs Grissom titled the glass and the water drained down into her lips. The water helped a little. After Sara was done drinking, Grissom put the glass on the nightstand beside the bed and took Sara's hand again. "You good cherry blossom?" he asked calling Sara by her pet name. Sara who was still crying a bit looked over at him and grinned showing off her gaped teeth. Grissom had given Sara the name the first night they had slept together. Sara has a cherry blossom shaped birth mark on one of her butt cheeks. Grissom smiled back. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Greg was sitting with Warrick trying to avoid the topic of Sara and the fire. Warrick had not asked him any questions or judged him when he came in red eyed. Warrick knew he was feeling guilty because he was feeling guilty too. Even know Warrick had gone in and saved Sara, it wasn't good enough. He felt like he should have done more some how. He should have gotten Sara out quicker. As the two men sat around and talked about sports the door opened and it was Nick. Both men looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Nicky, grab a chair!" spoke Warrick.

"Sorry can't do, Sara just woke up!" spoke Nick a smile breaking across his face.

"WHAT!" cried out both men? "Sara's awake?"

"Yah," replied Nick nodding his head. "Just now, Brass was with her!"

"Well, let's go see her!" spoke Greg jumping to his feet.

"Wait what about Warrick?" asked Nick looking to his friend.

"Hey look its fine, you guys go!" he spoke reassuring them it was okay.

"No man, it's not. You saved her. You have twice the rights as me and Greggo to go see Sara. Your coming with!" spoke Nick not taking no for an answer.

After they had paged a nurse and an asked if it was okay, Warrick was helped out of bed and into a wheelchair, even if he did insist that he could walk.

* * *

Warrick was greeted by Catherine and Brass outside Sara's room as Nick pushed him. Warrick looked nervously up at Catherine who gave him a warm smile. He could tell that she was still upset about what had happened earlier with Tina.

Grissom and Sara both broke away from the kiss when they heard a soft knock on the door. Two seconds later it opened and Greg popped his head in side. His face broke out into smile when he saw that Sara was awake. Sara smiled back at the young man. "Hey Sara," he spoke a tone of excitement in his voice. "There is someone here to see you!"

"Who?" asked Grissom?

Just then Warrick appeared with Nick pushing his wheelchair behind him. "Hey girl," greeted Warrick to Sara smiling.

"Hey," whispered Sara her voice still weak sounding. Grissom understanding that the two needed to be alone gave Sara's hand a squeeze and stood up. Sara looked up at him at this he gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that he would be back later. Nick pushed Warrick up to the side of the bed, before leaning in and kissing Sara on her crown, "Hey buttercup!" he spoke. Sara smiled at this and watched as both men left her and Warrick alone. Warrick leaned into Sara and took her hand in his. He didn't know where to start.

* * *

I know it's a sucky ending but what can I do?

Please review, and thanks for reading.

The next chapter will be the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks you for all of you that have read and review my story. Your support means a lot. Also big shout out to my girl and beta StokesSidle.

I am sorry to tell you all but this will be the last chapter but don't worry there will be a sequel to follow, called Picking up the Ashes! So you will have that to look forward too.

But right now please enjoy the last chapter of Burnt to the Bone!

* * *

Burnt to the Bone

Chapter 10

Warrick took Sara's hand in his and began to trace the outline of her knuckles with his thumb. He slowly looked up at her and locking his green eyes with her brown ones. He let out deep breath before speaking. "Sara," he began.

"I'm sorry."

At this Sara started to shake her head as much as she could in protest.

"Ssh," she spoke raising a shaking hand and pressing two fingers against Warrick's lips.

"Thank you," replied Sara smiling at the man, her brown eyes shining with tears. "Thank you," she repeated.

Warrick brought Sara's hand up to his lips and kissed it. It was then he felt tears run down his cheeks and on to Sara's hand. He couldn't believe that Sara was thanking him when it was basically his fault that she could be paralyzed. If he had not wasted time and had gotten her out after, the 2nd floor would have not caved down on her.

As Sara watched her friend cry tears began to fall down her cheeks as well. "Thank you," she repeated once again in a whisper, lifting her hand out of the man's grip and she began to wipe his tears.

"No Sara," he protested all the sudden, removing her hand from his face and placing it back on the bed. A flash of hurt came across Sara's face at this. This pained him even more; he had hurt her once again.

"What?" whispered Sara glazing at Warrick. She didn't get what his problem was.

"I'm sorry," he spoke with a hint of emotion in it.

"Why do you keep on saying that?" she asked her voice cracking. "You didn't do anything, you saved me!"

"No, I didn't Sara," he said shaking his head. "If I saved you, you would have come out with out a scratch but look at you," Warrick gestured towards Sara's burned arms and body. "Your hurt and I did it!" he cried he voice choking up. Warrick suddenly closed his eyes and turned away from Sara.

Sara slowly reached out and turned his head towards her. "You didn't due this, the fire did," she spoke. "You're not to blame!"

"But…" began Warrick. "If I had only had found you earlier…" he spoke opening his eyes.

"No," whispered Sara, shaking her head. "You're not to blame! You saved my life!" Tears poured down Sara's face as she said this. This made Warrick cry too. After this not a word was spoken between the two. They just continued to hold hands and looking at each other. It was then once Sara had fallen to sleep, Warrick left the room. Before doing so he wiped away the evidence that he was crying from his face. He gave Sara's hand a squeeze and whispered too her. "Sweet dreams," before kissing her on the cheek and wheeling himself out of the room.

* * *

Warrick pushed himself back out in the hallway, to find it empty except for Grissom, who was sitting on the bench. "Where is everyone?" he asked approaching Grissom.

Grissom looked up at this, "Um, they went to go find coffee," he replied.

"She sleeping," spoke Warrick parking his chair beside the bench. Grissom was a little taken back by this; it was like Warrick had read his mind. He was just about to ask Sara was.

Warrick smiled over at his boss, who continued to stare at him shocked. "How are you holding up?" he asked staring into Grissom's baby blues.

"I should be asking you that," replied Grissom. Both men smiled at this.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes, wondering at first where she was but then in a matter of seconds if all came flooding back to her. She slowly raised her self to her elbows and moved her neck as best as she could to the left glancing over towards the window where a figure sat.

Grissom glanced up from his cross word and appeared over his glasses at Sara. "Hey you're awake," he spoke smiling. Sara watched as he got up and made his way over to her.

"How are you feeling," he asked taking a seat beside her.

"Ok I guess," she replied looking at him. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Almost midnight!" spoke Grissom staring down at his watch.

"What about work?" she asked leaning back against the pillow.

"I phoned Ecklie and told him I was taking a few day off, I could use the vacation," he joked.

A raspy chuckle escaped Sara's lips at this. "You could use…" began Sara but was cut off but Grissom, who had leaned in and kissed her. Sara placed a hand ever so softly on the side of his face as she kissed him back.

The kiss lasted for a moment before Grissom broke away; Sara opened her eyes at since to see what was wrong. Sara looked over at Grissom with a questionable look on her face. Grissom stared at her for what seemed like the longest time. "I love you," he spoke for the first time. This caught Sara off guard she wasn't excepting this but soon found her self saying these three words. "I love you too!"

A smile spread across Grissom's face, he was so happy. He then leaned in and kissed her once again. At the moment nothing seemed to matter except for their love for each other. Sara didn't care if she could be paralyzed, Grissom loved her and that was all she needed.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story!

I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it!

Please review and stay tuned for the sequel, Picking up the Ashes! This will deal with life after the fire.


End file.
